


Comfort in your voice

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Hajime is away, Keiji is lonely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 2





	Comfort in your voice

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/112313748784/iwaaka-4-things-you-said-over-the-phone), originally a request!

They weren't fond of phone calls, as the few times they needed to tell the other something, they were in noisy crowded places, making it hard to hear the other's voice. Usually they would only text each other.

So when his phone went off, around two in the morning, Hajime was quite surprised to see the name on his screen. He didn't think twice, though, before answering. He had to be up in four hours; but there was no way he would refuse a call from Keiji.

"Hey" he said softly.

The line was silent and for a moment he worried he had rejected the call. Just as he was about to check, he heard the quiet voice of his boyfriend.

“ _I miss you_.”

He smiled and sighed, before answering.

He ended up sleeping for only an hour and a half. But he didn't regret. There was too much distance between Keiji and him at the moment for him to regret talking the whole night with him. Being Oikawa's personal coach and medical support had brought him to the world, but Keiji had stayed in Japan. The next time they would see each other was too far away from now to regret sleeping less than he should.


End file.
